meme_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chungus
Summary Big Chungus (Also known as Fat Bugs Bunny) is a ironic meme in 2018, he's refers to an image of the cartoon character Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes, usually captioned with the phrase "Big Chungus" and presented as a game for PlayStation 4 console. The word "chungus" was coined by video game journalist Jim Sterling several years before the meme became popular. Power and Stats Key: Big Chungus | Omega Chungus | Beyond Chungus | Thanos Chungus | Chungularity | God Chungus Tier: High 4-C physically | 5-B to 3-C with sheer size, higher with growth | 3-A, higher with growth | At least 2-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 1-A Name: Big Chungus, Fat Bugs Bunny Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Ironic Memes Classification: Anthropomorphic Bunny, Chungus, Fat Boi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lagomorph Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship and Gunsmsnship, Teleportation, Light Vision, Body Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Size Enhancement, Duplication (Can created clones of himself.), Summoning (As shown here.), Shapeshifting and Absorption (Can take any characters into himself and adapt their characteristics.), Have all powers of Bugs Bunny | Same as before, Conceptual Erasure, Regeneration (High-Godly), Large Size (Types 5 to 8) | Same as before, now gains access to the powers of The Infinity Gauntlet | After transcending time and space, Acausality (Types 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Large Star Level physically (Should've been scale to Bugs Bunny.) | Planet Level to Galaxy Level with sheer size (Grew this big.), higher with Growth | Universe Level (Has obtained new level.), higher with Growth | At least Mutiverse+ Level (Becoming Thanos and Can use The Infinity Gauntlet as seen here.) | At least Universe+ Level (Was stated and shown to be beyond space-time as a whole.), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Was previously stated to have transcended all dimensions and to be above all of existence.) | Outerverse Level (Can put fair match against Shaggy and is even considerably above him.) Speed: MFTL+ | MFTL+ | possibly Nigh-Omnipresent | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Can traverse all of space and time in all dimensions, all the while being transcendent to them.) | Irrelevant (Can kept up with Shaggy.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Universal | Immeasurable | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Planetary to Galactic | Universal, higher with growth | At least Multiversal+ | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Outeversal Durability: Large Star Level | Planet Level to Galaxy Level | Universe Level, higher with Growth | At least Multiverse+ Level | At least Universe+ Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level | Outerverse Level Stamina: Unknown | Infinite | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Universal | At least Multiversal+ | At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Unknown Intelligence: Genius (Has a genius IQ.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Has a nigh-omniscient IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: a Carrot, a Sword, Lot of Guns, and The Infinity Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausality Users